


冬日审判

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 葬礼当日，暮夏已像是一团蒸汽，随着年轻的季风迅速离去，再迟一分一秒这都将变成不敬。过早降临的冬日带着满载灰尘的云朵在上空静静注视戈德里克山谷，一如那沉默的审判者。当悲剧发生之后，那些时光仍在阿不思·邓布利多的梦境中被不断反刍，而在他踏上寻找解决方法的路途之前，这种折磨将愈演愈烈。收录于个人志《1900》中，对应诗篇为《证词》
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	冬日审判

_“尊敬的法官、陪审员们，如你们所见，被告的这一缺席已经表明了他的态度，在行凶之后匆忙离开，一次又一次地选择回避，甚至做出了新的方式来抵御本法庭的传召，这种行为，无可饶恕。”_

_“虽然在那之前我们仍然得耐心等待。但尊敬的各位先生、女士，我希望你们能参考被告的这一行为，做出合理的选择。”_

_“尽早，判其有罪。”_

那扰人的隐痛从那个凌晨的张口呼吸开始。

在人生之中的某一刻，回忆痛苦比回忆快乐要简单得多。在阿不思的脑内最可怕的某一幕一直在循环上演，让他的精神继续受那无止境的鞭挞。

阿不思可以做到过目不忘。他充血、红肿的眼睛睁开，接受那清冷空气的生冷刺激，然后再闭上。他可以确定那不是幻觉，闭眼瞬间一闪而过的画面没有出现在他睁开双眼时的视网膜上，他仍然没有完全崩塌。这是一种完全属于清醒人的诅咒。

阿利安娜没有流血，她倒在那块地板上，眼睛一眨不眨地躺着，如果不是那双大眼睛仍然睁开，旁人也许会以为阿利安娜陷入了毫无戒备的甜梦。但是她的眼中此时仍然存留着惊恐。

这只是他所记得的一幕，而他有一种冥冥中的预感——这幅画面将会缠绕他的回忆过上相当久远的一段时光。

红发青年闭上眼睛，没错，他的脑海会替他提醒他自己。

一个人的眼泪不会是无穷无尽的。在特定时间内，泪腺会选择沉默、不作为，继而用一种稍显激烈的方式来抗议长久的不间断工作。所以，此时阿不思的眼眶部位稍显肿胀，伴着疼痛，却再难挤出一滴眼泪。

当阿利安娜的死亡被刚刚确认后不久，阿不思捂住了大半边脸颊的双手上满是泪液，而两只眼则像是刚刚从果酱罐子里被捞出来的酸梅，喉咙里是粗糙的呼吸音，他说不出话来。

现在，他已经不复当时那副无助可怜的模样。只是双眼变成了那种过度使用之后才有的红肿样子，它们和那面积庞大的黑眼圈一起，变成一个挂在他脸上的符号。他有了个新的发现：过度的流泪从来不会导致失明，至少在你逐渐平复的过程中，眼泪就会渐渐干涸，在你欲图伤害自己之前，眼泪的群流又会充盈双眼，用柔弱身躯保护那两颗即将溶解于悲伤的眼珠。

在声嘶力竭、抽泣和和静默循环了一遍之后，阿不思已经累得不行。晕厥似乎是随时可以发生的。

是的，他晕了过去，可能这才是那一天发生的唯一好事。

他倒在那个木质地板上，头发散落，铺成红色的一滩，透过模糊的窗户玻璃，某些偶然来到的观者可能会以为那是一具年轻的躯体中流出的一滩暗红色的血，因为他的嘴唇是那么的苍白，原本属于双唇的红润颜色被眼周那浅红色的一圈所褫夺，他躺在那儿，几乎与一个损失了大半血液的苍白尸体无异，然而他仍然是活着的。

如果现在能有哪个好心的人闯进这幢发生了太多灾难的小屋子，他可能会以为阿不思·邓布利多在晕厥之前遭受了部分的暴力。他的鼻梁明显的扭曲了，周边的淤青是新鲜的，看得出来没有被治疗咒恢复完全，反而留下了一些明显的出血点，那让人心疼的伤迹覆盖了鼻梁与部分面颊，却仍然没有对那俊美的脸庞造成多少观感上的不适，他的眼睛是闭着的，那蓝色眼珠已经不会在阳光下折射光芒。顺着那颧骨向下，原本柔和的线条变得僵直了一些。不规则的进食和长时间的空腹几乎要吸干他皮肤表面的水分。让他彻底瘦弱下去。

在数月之前，他那被漂白得有些损伤了布料纤维的白衬衫套在他身上的时候，宽大的袖子像白蝴蝶的两翼，在风中微微鼓起，阳光投射中能见到那纤细臂膊投下的阴影，在那时候他就已经这么瘦了。现在那件白色衬衫仍然笼在那躯体之上，只是已经不再那么整洁。

昨日的葬礼上，阿不福斯在对兄长施以拳脚之时根本不会顾及地上还有一团泥水，会弄脏他身上唯一的一件白色衬衫。他倒下的水坑中满是漂浮着的蜉蝣和被浸渍着腐烂掉的酸草叶。

天公急着要下一场令人难忘的暴雨，在一夜的电闪雷鸣之后，天空仍然阴云遍布，硕大的雨滴变成了绵绵细雨。在那样的天气里行走，不必要故意打伞，在雨中在山谷走上一个来回，雨水也不会濡湿大氅秋衣布料的一层。但是阿不思仍然撑着伞，用那骨节分明的手拿着黑布雨伞。

阿不福斯可能是受不了那长柄雨伞猛然扎入他视野时的不适感，他所厌恶的阿不思仍然面目可憎地站在那儿，把眼睛隐藏在伞面之下，他是个完美的伪君子。阿不福斯如同一个突然暴怒的复仇者，把拳头砸向兄长，毫不犹豫。红发男子在被击倒的时候甚至没能来得及抽出魔杖，阿不思仰面朝天倒在了那个水坑之中，黑色雨伞掉落在一旁，像朵临风飘摇的大丽花，他用手遮着被狠狠击打的那个部位，长发盖住了半张脸，发尾沾着地面上的泥。他本来可以一直抑制呻吟，直到指缝间突然不受控制地流下殷红血液，他才有些惊慌地开始喘气。

那是一道快速形成的血痕，在一次的擦拭之后被铺平，血混着雨水覆盖了阿不思下半张脸。他意识到自己所受的伤害，鼻梁此刻仍然在刺痛，而他没有拨开阻碍视线的长发，酸痛的身躯按照一个既定的姿势维持了一两秒，尴尬地拒绝了意识发出的指令，阿不思几乎没有力气再次站起来。

巴希达是第一个冲上前的人，她矮小的身子穿着黑色裙子在雨中移动的样子有些可笑，她弯下腰想要护住那位青年，没人注意此时她充满褶皱的下巴滴了一滴泪来。

红发青年在她身边终于站了起来，此时他的鼻子已经断了。他脸上原来可圈可点的高鼻梁现在是两块临时被拼接出来的积木，他的鼻梁彻底地断了。巴希达夫人在那个时候嘴唇哆嗦，白发凌乱，像老了半个世纪。

这像是某部绝佳悲剧里的那一幕，这些被这可怖死亡给敲碎了心的人们穿着黑衣服，在这个季节里，穿起这样的黑色来肯定是过于沉重闷热的。在他的躯体缩了一圈的水，被打包塞进丧服之前，阿不思在窗户旁的吐息已经能让玻璃结出模糊的水汽印子，即便他只是呆在屋子里，半个身子失去了冷热觉，另半个身子瘫软在地。

如他们中尤为悲痛的那几个人所祈望的，此时，暮夏已像是一团蒸汽，随着年轻的季风迅速离去，再迟一分一秒这都将变成不敬。过早降临的冬日带着满载灰尘的云朵在上空静静注视戈德里克山谷，一如那沉默的审视者。

阿不福斯拂袖而去，没来得及接受其他人的致哀，被打断了鼻子的阿不思在那之后被巴希达搀扶着回到了家。说是搀扶，其实更像是两个悲伤之人的互相扶持，他们在那冬日的审视里都给自己定了罪。阿不思的伤口仍然在流血，治疗咒封住了血液外流的口子，却不能阻止血液在皮下无止境地淤积。

巴希达的身子仍然打着与那包裹全身的温暖羊毛披肩不相符的阵阵哆嗦，阿不思搀着她，一步一步走得缓慢。他的脚也好像受了些什么伤。一个老人和一个年轻人，一高一矮。雨雾中有了两个步调一致的影子。

阿不思在那之后接受了更多治疗咒，巴希达的咒语施得很好，但那只对可怖的淤血起了一些效用。这些咒语让阿不思的记忆似乎起了些模糊影，他看到了那位慈祥老太太止不住地哆嗦，接着便有了一些抽泣声。她摸着自己脸颊的手还留着些令人熟悉的味道，好像是当时她常拿来给自己吃的坩埚蛋糕。

阿不思不确定是不是在这一刻起，他正式进入了混乱，他的无声悲怆一直延续到巴希达夫人帮助他擦干净了脸，说了许多安慰话之后缓慢离开。过了几个小时她又回来了，还带来了一些黄油饼干，小心翼翼地放在了那个桌子上。

葬礼结束后的一天，没有狂风大作，没有细雨绵绵，潮湿的天气活像是种嘲弄。

在这突然降临的冬日之前，在戈德里克山谷夏日缓慢蒸腾的热气之中，如精灵一般的阿利安娜会从草丛里归来，抓着湿了的裙角询问妈妈能不能用咒语帮忙烘干。她喜欢潮湿催生的各种生灵，包括飞旋于头顶的菜粉蝶，隐藏于阴湿墙角的蜗牛，和偶尔能让妈妈展露微笑的圆顶蘑菇，她的魔法力量虽然不受控制，有时危险如悬在女孩头顶上的利剑。但那属于少年人的那种对世界的好奇心仍然留存在阿利安娜身上。现在，也许她可以保留这一份好奇，保留她纯净的灵魂，自由地随着自己意愿前行。像她这样好的一个孩子，天空的女儿也会欢迎她的。

而对于和此事紧密关联的知情者们来说，苦难才刚刚开始。巫师们掌握长久的寿命的同时，也通晓灵魂的秘密，这是千百年前便被所有人掌握的。对于逝者来说的全新旅途，对于生者则是全新获得的那份痛苦。尤其是那年轻人的生命，在仍未接受足够的馈赠之前便匆匆离去。阿利安娜·邓布利多的人生小史轻巧如命运女神精工织造的一小幅刺绣，丝线已经早早用尽，而这容颜与美德则让人透过那层隔离生死的玻璃窥见，并使众人发出接连不断的叹息。

在继续绵延的细雨之中，阿不福斯抬头迎接新一天的阴云，这些云和前一天的并没有什么不一样，而在这一切发生之前，在那个看似无止境的夏日仍未褪去之前，他也从来没有想过他会以什么样的天气同自己的妹妹告别，在他自己的想象里，阿利安娜总是属于夏日中最好的一天。

他用手捂住自己酸涩的眼睛，攥着手里的酒瓶。

与此同时，阿不思·邓布利多倒在那个木质地板上。头发散落，铺成红色的一滩。

而这将是梦境饶恕他的唯一一晚。

_“我在这之前便知晓这少年人的几乎所有故事。他那短短的前半生里发生了不少变故。这让他变成了一个善于欺骗的狡猾之人。”_

_“我对他所犯下的罪行了如指掌：杀害一位未成年的年轻女孩，回避自己的犯罪事实。欺骗众人，乃至于欺骗自己。”_

_“法官大人及陪审团的各位，我烦请你们，去想想阿利安娜·邓布利多那悲剧性的死亡罢，任何善良之人见到那样的场面都会觉得内心抽疼的。”_

_“我劝您们，别被这种沮丧的脸蛋给蒙蔽了，他从上天那儿获得的东西有时总是能帮助他获得一些豁免权。但是朋友们，我希望这回，他会为这种狂妄自大付清该付的代价。”_

_“总会是个公平交易。为年轻的错而背上欠债。”_

阿不思在那个夏日里刚满十八岁。

他的十八岁不应该比谁早熟多少，也不该比谁迟钝。但如果他能够像一百一十六岁那样思考，那这个年纪便不能算是十八岁。让他从一个十七岁的少年直接成长为耄耋老人，这便是不自然的强求了。

他有时候会感到不满足，有时候则感到厌恶。如果年老是种慢性疾病，那么年轻一定是某种无法治愈的急症。阿不思·邓布利多在很早之前便察觉到了这种急症的多种特性，而他对待自己，如同一个严苛的审查官，任何不符合理性的幻想都应当被合理割除，然而这远达不到治愈效果。

在适当的时间里，他可以选择孤独作为一剂治标良药。他在学校里的至交好友并不多，阿不思有意无意地同大多数人保持适当的距离，而这为他赢得了不少的赞誉。在那个礼教尚存的年代，巫师们喜爱这样温和聪颖的孩子。更别提阿不思那令人印象深刻的样貌，为他赢得了多少的喜爱。

但是这还远远不够。他心里清楚的，太多心跳加速，太多面红耳赤，太多不明所以的悲伤和令人心烦的愠怒。这除了证明他不像表面上那样清心寡欲之外，仍然有许多阻碍作用。他有更重要的理想要去追求，而这些莫名而生的情绪是第一个绊脚石。

他曾经想过早些跨越这阶段，早些变得成熟老练，早些撇去那略显稚嫩的样貌，早些生出成簇的须发，然后慢慢地，在时光中等着它们发白——或者不发白，他会喜欢自己那个阶段时的样子的。

这很神奇，对于这个年纪的人来讲。当沉浸在青春里之时，大多数人都不会想着存下一些韶光，等着以后再挥霍。阿不思·邓布利多则是希望这些时光能在他摊开手心的时候从指间缓缓地流下，如同数条形状完好的银色闪电，它们会缓缓地流到他脚下的土地中去，然后唰得一下，他变老了，变得和他想象中的一样老。

在那些不幸接连发生之前，他对在学校里最后的时光已经表现出了淡淡的厌恶。老师们照本宣科地对他们进行统一的祝福，然后特别关照了下优等生阿不思毕业后的游学计划，他们中的大多数都表示了支持。

只有一个老头子，那是一位长寿的老学究，他抬起厚重的眼皮盯着阿不思，眼中有些忧虑。

“这条路还很长，你还没准备好。”他用那沙哑的嗓子说道。

他那时只以为这是老教授展现自身权威，对年轻气盛的他进行敲打。他没有在意，只是起身道谢，然后轻声离去。

这也许是命运给他安排的最终警告。他的确仍然准备不足。

如果说那年降临的第一场灾难只是毁了他能看见的有限未来，那么一切仍然还有补足的余地。阿不思·邓布利多仍然不是个被完全定罪的恶人。母亲意外逝世之后，他可以重新回到家乡，照顾自己仅剩的两位家人。这对于十八岁的他完全不是一件难事。

而基于他自身的傲慢以及愚蠢，他接连犯下了两个错误。在他精神脆弱的阶段，阿不思改变了想法，他开始认为年轻的那些虚荣和狂妄，以及积攒于内心难以说明的冲动是有益的。

接着便是第二个错误。盖勒特·格林德沃，这位追寻着命运的既定路线突然闯入他生活的异乡人像是能够将他拯救出人生泥淖的一位金发使者。盖勒特英俊美丽，年轻的面庞仿佛是一个老练雕刻家的杰作，他带着恶劣的皮格马利翁心态，把等量的俊美和邪恶均匀地揉捏在了一起，一刀一刀地将他的理想雕刻而成，不惜修磨，让他的面庞棱角分明，不吝财本，让他的金发茂密蜷曲。盖勒特和他的造物主一般不知满足。

有一种疯狂写在他的脸颊上。当他出现在邓布利多宅门前的时候，阳光几乎和他融为一体，巴希达拿着的糕点篮子散发着甜腻香气，这种浓厚香甜气味便融入了他对盖勒特的第一印象，它甚至参与构成了一些不切实际幻想的本身。这也将成为另一个悲剧的源泉。

邓布利多家并不是时常都是这么对外人友好的，在他们刚刚搬迁到此地时，巴希达曾经带着一篮坩埚蛋糕来主动结交这一家人，还没有等她表达完自己的欢迎之意，邓布利多夫人直接关上了门。

而这也已经成为永远的回忆了。当她再次带着坩埚蛋糕前来的时候，阿不思开了门，他的脸上显然还有着疲惫，而且看起来比之前更瘦了一些。他注意到了巴希达身后与他年龄相仿的少年。在盖勒特·格林德沃的青年时期，见过这俊美金发青年的人都会记住他那时不时弯起的嘴角，那介于轻蔑与狂妄之间的角度正好的笑。在那扇门开启时，盖勒特习惯性地在自己的笑容之中又加入了少许挑逗。

他走了进来，那相对于十六岁来讲稍显低沉的声音张口吐出一些含义深刻的句子来。金发少年在巴沙特夫人面前并不健谈，但偶尔说出的话总会别有深意，那为数不多的几句让另一个年轻人印象深刻。阿不思甚至在盖勒特不动声色地反驳姨婆谈论坩埚蛋糕的美味之时突然笑了出来，因为金发少年巧妙化用了那一句“Fire burn and cauldron bubble”①，来形容姨婆在烘焙蛋糕时的场面之“盛大”。而巴希达似乎耳朵不太好，只有阿不思轻笑了一声表示回应。

阿不福斯因为兄长的那声轻笑狐疑地看了一眼他俩。阿不思和那个金发少年坐在同一张旧沙发上，不知是有意而为还是纯粹是凑巧。

“英国人的烘焙技巧，非常有意思。”他再次说道。

他们再次交换了一个眼神。

阿不思的脸上展现了一个真正的笑容，这是他在葬礼之后第一次笑得如此开心。

无论这之后他们之间能在有限的时间内发生多少缱绻情事，在这个开头，他们互相注视的眼中是不带情欲的。就好比，酒在一开始也不是酒，它原本也是被有心的手从藤上摘下来的成熟果实，带着夜晚赠予的透亮露珠。

他们是一样的，他让他信服，盖勒特和阿不思是完全一样的。一样的苦难降临在他们身上，盖勒特被开除，而理由愚蠢至极。阿不思不得不放弃自己的所有游学计划，在这个小山谷止步不前，被噩运折磨得身心俱疲。

只有理想，这种理想是一剂强心药，它在诞生之前就注定不凡。这两人的头脑聪颖非凡，当两种思想交融，所催生出来的必定是难得一见的真知灼见。

在初次会面之后的数天里，他们俨然已经是对好朋友了。盖勒特和他常常会在几个小时内不停讨论，直到口干舌燥，记录用的羽毛笔根本来不及回蘸墨汁便罢工了似的倒在地上，阿不思不得不在他们分别后再将那些对话内容一字不变的誊写一遍（是的，他那天才的大脑全部都记得），以免漏掉哪怕一点的思维火花。他细心打包好信件，再给盖勒特用猫头鹰送过去。

这种事情几乎每个晚上都发生过不止一遍，那只辛勤递信的猫头鹰至今仍然还记得，它曾经被这频繁飞行折磨得双脚酸疼。

在与盖勒特的交流之中，阿不思正式缴械投降，他思维的大门被正式破开，那些殿堂藏宝室里的珍宝都被轻柔地拾起，在那之前还没有人正式瞧见过它们，更别提被允许触碰。

盖勒特轻轻地审视着他，与他所写下的字句，所吐出的语句。他坐在阿不思房间中的黑檀木椅子上，食指轻轻触碰殷红嘴唇，那种笑容仍然挂在嘴角。阿不思正在阐述他对于变形术和魔药学交叉学科的看法，他很享受这一种过程，偶尔发出一两声惊叹。

“你的想法有着无法估计的价值，阿尔。”他已经要开始习惯这一切了，从一开始的狂喜，到现在的沉迷其中。这世界上与他观念相合的人本来便不多，而那其中，能有金子般大脑的天才更是难以寻得。若是用凤毛麟角来形容，那也是过分地多了。

“谢谢你的赞赏。”他笑得很简单，然而愉悦写满了眼角。

盖勒特用一种相当特别的目光注视着他，然而这没有让阿不思不舒服。他的新朋友像个喝得半醉的人一样靠在那张椅子上，宽大的扶手衬着他宽大的肩膀，他的衬衣是黑色的，圈住脖颈和手臂，显露出那被年轻修饰得正好的肢体外轮廓。

盖勒特是独一无二的。

从思想到肉体。

他在那样的注视下，微微踮起的脚尖似乎开始发抖，他坐着的椅子会在他站起身的时候突然发出一声“吱呀”的响声。阿不思感知到有一类难以言说的躁动重新在体内掀起涟漪，这回更像是一股赤潮，能让他的脸也跟着热起来。

这种不自然的表现本来是足够让他感到尴尬甚至厌烦的，然而现在这种感觉棒极了。它不再是一种必须强加抑制的情绪，他有着那股顺着这种感觉往下走的欲望，阿不思的手中像是攥着通往未来的钥匙。

而现在，这一切都亟待一次更令他内心意外的突破来解决僵局。

在烛光覆盖的昏暗房间里，他们可以在有限的时间中亲密无间，然而那即将相贴的皮肤已经微微发热，任何光的照射都在造成新的升温。

他们同时前倾的时候，阿不思用左手挥动魔杖，熄灭了这小室里唯一的烛光。接着，两人便迫不及待地在黑暗中寻找对方的嘴唇，剧烈的呼吸声代表盖勒特也十分紧张。阿不思在盖勒特的手不小心捏到他发尾的时候轻声笑，然后用右手矫正了那张俊脸的朝向，不知是谁主导了这个吻，它来得如此轻易。

只可庆幸：难得有这样的黑暗可容纳这一切。

* * *

_“他来了，他走到了这儿，把那充满了青春魅力的脸蛋朝向了我们，看看那双带着狡黠与纯真的蓝眼睛，女士们先生们，你们会相信他的。他每次都可以得逞。”_

_“守卫们，魔法绳索准备好了吗，是的，谢谢您，先生。”_

_“请好好地看看他。如各位手头上的资料可见，被告在几乎任何方面都天赋异禀，他无疑即将成为明日之星！但恕我直言，在承担责任这件事上，他仍然像个没有章法、不知所措的少年人。”_

_“这实在是件不幸之事。但即便是这恶劣的欺瞒与逃避也可以定他的罪！”_

他曾有预感，如果哪一次正式陷入情感的泥潭，自己必定将要为此付出一定代价。

阿不思明白自身的弱点在哪一处，这决定了他必将为自己建立保护机制，以一种清心寡欲的姿态来面对一切情感的碾压。

而爱情的确与其他情感不同。当阿不思明白自己的那些压抑都将在一个吻和一次触碰之中全然溃退之时，他便察觉到了这一切。一切发生得太自然了，没有预兆，缺乏试探。他们似乎只是碰在了一起，就像接触了火堆的坩埚一样，在女巫的魔咒耗尽之前谁都无法将他们分离。爱情是可以更加过分的，这他已经学习到了。阿不思在那时的确是个感情上的新手，面对恋人的无尽索求，他却连假意推却都不会进行。

他不知道盖勒特的莫名热情是因为喜爱，还是出于恶作剧的心理。他甚至无法分辨他在提出某些要求时是否清醒地思考过后果，但他只知道：盖勒特会在他应允的时候露出部分残存的天真本色，而他实在太喜欢这样的他了。

这种爱是不可多得的珍品。当这世上的其他人还会被欲望之火所诱骗之时，他们之间的爱一开始便有着更高的要求。情欲是颗种子，在两种思想的激烈碰撞之中被软化、孵育，最终生长发芽，破土而出。而在他试图抑制这些疯长的植被开枝散叶之时，已经晚了。他们总是精力旺盛，且双方都不知满足。

只有经历过一次彻夜难眠，盛夏才能被完整地刻在心间。那日他带领着金发少年来到夜晚的山谷。暖金色的月光笼罩着整片草地，恒星族群如同深蓝色天鹅绒长袍上的金丝刺绣，连带着那如同细碎水晶的点点繁星作为其陪伴，每一团光晕都是不同的形状，被摆放在了恰好的位置。湖面倒映着天穹，它的边沿框住了格外亮的那几颗星星，这无意之间形成的天然画作是无价的，只有那最幸运的眼睛才能在此时享受它的美丽。微风拂过，时不时打碎湖面上整片的月亮，等着它在数秒之后复原，好再去打散那片奶油色的光。在湖畔，生长着一颗比他们俩都要老得多的山毛榉树，它在那时恰好掉下一片叶子来，缓缓落下，拂过少年的侧脸，最终掉落在长发铺成的那一小片红色之上，这片红现在如同深红色的酸甜浆果汁，让人忍不住想去平常。

阿不思开始发出断断续续的笑声。盖勒特摇了摇头，试图赶跑那片叶子，那模样实在滑稽。因为这一疏忽，他错过了欣赏恋人笑颜的最佳时机，于是，他用一个轻吻来表示那种不满。

“这没什么好笑的。”他说。

盖勒特把脸侧过来，然后轻轻地将手指伸进恋人的长发，顺着发丝向下，将其中的几束头发梳理到了胸前。抬起那张脸庞进行及其认真的亲吻。阿不思引导着他，同时用手指按压着他的肩膀。他们放缓了亲吻的速度，将这个吻稀释成间歇性的嘴唇轻触。在一阵纠缠过后，他们重新分开了。

其中一个少年的领口仍然敞开着，斑驳树影刻印于白色布料和白皙胸膛之上，左肩在此时若隐若现。他的身子微微前倾，用一种几乎不带情欲的声音逗弄道：“你听起来像只金毛恶婆鸟。”

“某人似乎很不长记性。”他回敬。“刚刚是谁被我弄得尖叫不停？”

他像一只小兽，发动了突然袭击，把阿不思重新按在了地上，而暂时处于劣势的对方也展开了反击。两个正在打闹的少年人再次倒在了这片草地上，已经被晚露浸湿的衣衫还可以沾上青草汁液，直到被浸渍出泥土的香味。他们笑着，抓着对方的衣服，手掌扒上肩膀，指尖按进皮肉，势要分出一个明显的胜负来。

盖勒特最后气喘吁吁地再次用手掌按住了阿不思的脖颈，在一阵笑之中他激动得有些过分，手指忍不住想要缩紧。而他宽容的恋人只是用手抚上了他的手臂，露出了细微的难受表情。等金发少年终于放开手，那手指造成的红痕已经悄然生成。而此时，他忍不住再次亲吻他，为刚刚暂时的暴虐展现一些歉意，同时用指尖滑过脖子上的红痕，在那之上划着无意义的弧线。盖勒特从嘴角一路啃咬至锁骨上窝，如同细心收集那一串停留在皮肤上的露珠。阿不思仰着头，那些红发就被拨到了身后。这种顺服最终会激起新一轮的情欲。

“我想给你看点东西……”他离他太近了，任何一句低语都能钻进他的耳朵里去。而盖勒特似乎情愿选择没有听到。

“盖尔。”他说，这回声音大了一些。而另一个人终于抬头了，也许是因为刚刚玩乐过后的躯体仍然有些疲惫，也许是被情人的提议激发了好奇心，他挑了挑眉毛，露出一个狡黠的微笑来。

他们两个人如同正在经历一场新生，他们赤裸着至少一半的身体，也赤裸着至少一半的心，来迎接这个潮热温暖的仲夏夜。月光如轻纱，细密而丝滑，在她身旁，漫天星辰织就的网络笼罩虚空，不为捕捉哪一群云朵，它们连接成片，每一颗都闪烁如璀璨钻石，此刻它们组成了一顶巨大宝冠，垂悬在天幕之下，随时可为这陆地上两位年轻的王加冕。

这便是这种感觉，他们无所不为，无所不能。盖勒特可以在施完一个完美的攻击咒语之后兴奋地亲吻身旁的情人，以及在他谈及哪一个奇思妙想的时候抚摸着阿不思匀称的腰部、在鼻尖轻触之时与他谈论某个魔药配方。他们只要整合为同一体便是完美。

他在短短十余年的生命历程中没有遇见一个同类人，或是一颗偶尔共鸣的灵魂。现在命运奉上大礼，给了全盛时期的年轻生命一个同样锋芒毕露的陪伴人。慷慨给予一个半圆人另一半，盖勒特和阿不思，最终整合成了完满。

天空之上的繁星最终倒映在了那方草地上，他从后面伸出手环抱着阿不思，看着他如同执行某种仪式一般挥动双手，那些在原来埋藏在植被中的游离光点便漂浮起来，飘散在空气中，发亮的虫豸在密集蝉鸣之中发出细小的嗡嗡声，越来越多的光点亮起，再被那片草地释放。它们如同万千繁星降至地面，犹豫着不肯回归天堂。

盖勒特突然明白，他们一定在一个阿不思精心挑选过的地点，这一切胜景都可以在这个角度收入眼中，如此盛大而静谧。他先是大笑了起来，而后迫不及待地询问：“这是什么原理？”

“一个简单的小程序，而且要用到一些荧光比利威格虫的诱导剂……”他的情人说起这些的时候既得意又天真。“然后再是无杖魔法的设置……”

下一秒，他就知道盖勒特并不是真心想要知道这些原理。在他突然凑近的时候他也忘了自己应该说什么。面对突然而至的吻，阿不思耐心地回应着，情人的嘴唇带有侵略性质地倾轧着他的双唇，然后是粘膜相触，仿佛他们今晚还没做够这些事情似的。

树影轻轻地飘动，也不必想着为年轻的恋人遮羞。

不知道过了多久，那些荧光比利威格虫大多都已经缓缓飞进了森林，红发少年看着最后一团能被肉眼探测到的光晕盘旋在湖面，然后轻轻地掉了进去，像是正式融进了湖面中的星河。

他发出一阵莫名其妙的笑声，那是一阵相当快活的笑声，连他的恋人听来也相当新鲜，盖勒特自以为探测到了恋人性格的最深处，却不知道他还能发出这样的笑声，它有些蠢，又有些用力过度，阿不思如同一个喝了不少陈酿的冒失孩子，从喉间发出这种响亮而不失迷人的笑声。他甚至在笑的时候摸了一下眼角，不知是擦去汗水，还是擦去其他什么东西。

“盖尔……盖尔。”他微笑着说，把自己的一缕头发撩到了耳朵后面。注视着他的眼睛，盖勒特躺在他的大腿上，睫毛可以触到红色长发的发尾。此时他们双目相接，如获至福。

“没什么可以更棒了。”

“是的，我是最棒的。我们是最棒的！阿尔。”他回应道，展开了笑容。“相信我，只要我们在一起……便是最棒的。”

* * *

_“看看他所遭受的苦难，我真希望他能作为我方证人，为我们揭开这死亡案件的真相。作为一个失去了妹妹的兄长，作为一个失去了母亲的少年人，他都已经够可悲的了。我敢说那个年轻人几乎骗了所有人，而眼前这位可能便是受他欺骗最深的。”_

_“我还听闻了部分证词，包括阿不思·邓布利多的胞弟——阿不福斯·邓布利多提供的那些。”_

_“恬不知耻！我只能这么形容，法官大人！恬不知耻！被告在这段时间的所作所为，于情于理，都已经将他自身贬低到了不可置信的程度。”_

_“如果他还能被原谅的话，那这世间任何冒失的愚人都可称王了。”_

命运其实给予过他一个机会，来避免这一切的结局。阿不福斯在一开始便用最尖锐的态度来针对盖勒特·格林德沃，用他的话来说，格林德沃如同扎入他们生活的一颗尖刺，无论他被装饰得多么好，他仍然是那一颗贸然刺入的尖刺。可惜此时他们兄妹三人之中只有阿不福斯的感觉如此敏锐，阿不思已经完全被麻痹。

阿不思对于自己在这个家中的权力太过自信，以至于他每次都只是静静地听弟弟抱怨，然后再进行轻描淡写的解释，还夹杂着一些劝说，这当然没法让阿不福斯平息怒火。

“你总是以为我什么都不懂，但我知道他是个什么样的人。”阿不福斯说，语气有些凶狠。

“你只是误解了他。”他心平气和的和他谈论着，顺便挥动魔杖，把糖罐子放到橱柜里面去，“阿不福斯，也许你们只需再相处几天，就能理解对方了。”

“我没想到，你也有这么蠢的时候。”他说，明显看见阿不思的挥杖的动作停顿了一下，他的哥哥仍然背对着他，显然不想和他起正面冲突。

“觉得找到了一个完美的好朋友，和你一样完美？嗯？”他挑衅道，“你就差把他接到我们家里面住了！”

“我想你不用管我的交际。”阿不思合上橱柜的柜门，转过身来和他说。

“我可以不用管你交什么漂亮朋友，但你有没有想过安娜？”阿不福斯问道，眉头皱起。“再来一个生人说不定会对她有害！你忘了母亲以前……”

“我知道我在做什么。”阿不思转过头来，打断了他的话。两人对视，立即明白这可能是又一次争吵的开始。他们并不是那种相亲相爱的手足，阿不福斯和阿不思的性格，如同镜子的两面。而在母亲逝世之后，他们之间又少了一剂粘合剂，在某些情况下他们可以避免在妹妹的面前吵架，但是只要阿利安娜不在场，他们之间的气氛随时都能冷却下来。

而盖勒特的到来简直是雪上加霜。金发少年和阿不福斯有过一些冲突，傲慢少年眼中偶尔透露出的凶狠令同龄男孩感到怒火中烧，他可以体会到那种埋藏在盖勒特眼底的狂怒，还有那仅仅属于捕猎者的冷血，这都是一种不吉利的讯息。

不可否认，阿不福斯总是在某些时候能准确地戳到阿不思的痛处，他对哥哥说话从来不怎么考虑，只是组织了语言后便直接说明。而他在阐述对于“新朋友”的这部分发现之后，他的兄长的态度无疑是让人失望的。

“阿不福斯，别这样，我们不该现在讨论这些。”

“那你觉得我们应该什么时候讨论？”阿不福斯显然没有退缩的意思。“等到他终于把你给骗走吗？！”他加重了最后那几个词的语气，显然是趁着这股怒气把真心话也一并吐出了。

他的哥哥睁大了双眼，这才把目光放在他的身上，而他又在这震惊之中迅速转移了目光，重新背对阿不福斯。阿不思此时的退避像一个打在阿不福斯背上的巴掌，尤其是在他从背后看见，阿不思被白色衬衫领口包裹的脖颈已经悄悄泛红，之后那耳软骨周围也开始泄露秘密。这种可憎的默许已经留下深刻印迹，阿不福斯的拳头骨节发白，他能感受到肺脏的一角正在积攒热度。

“我明白我在做什么……”阿不思开口。

“不——你不明白——！！！！”

他再次转过头看着胞弟，带着些惊讶。他从那语气里提取到了某些相当熟悉的成分，让这个少年发生了瞬间恍惚，以为在那一刻被时光戏弄，拽回过去。这份暴怒的来源无比明晰，甚至能在阿不福斯的脸上窥见明显轮廓，它被一脉承袭，沿着一条明晰的血缘线路直接种植于这一代的后裔身上。这大概是珀西瓦尔·邓布利多的影子第一次在阿不福斯身上的显现，但已让阿不思感觉到战栗，仿佛从哪儿降下一注冰水顺着他的脊背流淌。

他的意愿已经展露无遗，阿不福斯带着那份气势所表达的一切都在直击兄长的内心深处。这一切分明可行，阿不福斯可以使用那份暴怒再一次为这个小小家庭的支起保护屏障，而阿不思的聪明才智可以用于寻找稳定安娜病情的方法。只要家族的架构不缺失，保持现状其实轻而易举，他们的手足之情可以继续支撑着它，直到终点。

但他的胞弟也不曾想过那层危险。人总会想要去寻找不同的爱，这是比家族血缘还要根深蒂固的东西，在某些用于组建人类机体的秘密代码之中，这种野心与渴求已经被完整写入。渴望并不是一类罪行，它只是一个诱导条件。而导致命运齿轮开始转动的永远是因这渴望而起的行动，它将成为落下的第一块多米诺骨牌。

他在那一次不欢而散之后自然想到了盖勒特。盖勒特，那又完全是另外一回事了。在阿不福斯和盖勒特之间有着一条刺眼的分割线。一边是灰暗却温馨的乡下小屋，壁炉里烧着柴火，阿不福斯和他在给阿利安娜做羊毛毡泰迪熊，他们坐在地毯上，笑成一团。而另一边是盖勒特和他，走在荒芜大地之上，一无所有却像是拥有一切，他们可以携手站在日出之处，相互注视着，静静等待光芒降临，如同世界之王——

无论是哪一颗心都会为此而雀跃不已，就算是这颗来自于阿不思·邓布利多的心也不例外。他应当渴望爱，这没有什么错，人人都应当是爱的信徒，因为它的柔软，也因为它的坚不可摧。他把爱的信条收入囊中，紧密封存，像任何一个虔诚信徒一样遵照着它行动。

而这是否可以为接下来命运齿轮的走向提供任何预测呢？仅凭着这无色无味、不可捉摸的模糊之物——爱？那分割线两端的力量总有一天会相互冲突，而无法保持平衡。阿不福斯的骨子里的暴怒会重新被释放，就像他勇敢的父亲，他会为了保护这珍贵的小小家庭而赌上一切。

在那悲剧最终结出恶果的一天，阿不思在冲入房间的那一刻近乎失去了半颗灵魂，阿不福斯扭曲着肢体倒在地上，嘴里发出被疼痛激发的怒吼、离他仅有几步之处，那个施虐者再次扬起自己的魔杖，再次加重咒语。那个狂人甚至没有太关注此刻闯进门内的阿不思，而只是紧盯着那个与他几乎同龄的敌手，如同一只已锁定猎物许久的鹰，等着向下俯冲进行最后一击。

“停下！”阿不思喊道，他站在那儿，用尽力气喊道。

他的眼睛直直射向了阿不思，那种熟悉的残忍本来仅仅停留在施虐者的眼睛深处，阿不思对它的不时出现仅有隐忧，而它正式暴露之时，他的恐慌便能轻易地把他击倒，如同在盛夏暴雨之中击倒一个糖偶人。

在他即将要失去气力，勉强挥动魔杖将施虐者的两个魔咒接连抵挡之后，他开始用一种自己都不忍听闻的声音对眼前人发出祈求，以一种前所未有的低姿态开口。“让它停止吧，让它停止！盖勒特！”

他发出请求，一步步地往前走去，他看清了那个狂人的面目，而对方似乎也处于某种震惊之中。阿不思看见了狂人脸上那一瞬间的犹豫，将其作为一个好的征兆，他的内心刹那间浮起一小波宽慰。他能够阻止这一切的，这并不是无法挽回。这之后只要他和阿不福斯讲明，他们可以做到的，可以的。

而那个罪魁祸首的眼睛之中也闪耀着近乎同等的失望，盖勒特的眼睛在发着疑问，他在盛怒之中也能感觉到，他们之间的陌生感正在疯狂滋生。这一切都如此让人失望！

他最终在阿不思失神思考的时候发出了新一击，那道魔咒从一个令人意想不到的角度射出，直直地击到了阿不福斯。他似乎正在经历另外一场新的暴怒，而这必须由决斗对象的奄奄一息来平复。

“不！停下，不，不……”他说。“盖勒特，冲我来吧，放过他，冲我来吧——都是我的错……冲我来吧——”

阿不思大喊道，而仅存的希望正在迅速萎缩。

这是他首次向亲爱的恋人进行收取一丝宽容爱意，阿不思把这巨大希冀押在单纯的爱之上，他必须这么做。把底牌亮在台面上，他现在是一个进退两难的赌徒，没有其余资本可动用，昔日完美少年此时力量尽失，浑身是弱点。只能祈求于他笃信的最后一样东西。

而他当然不曾知道，当阿不思·邓布利多几乎要彻底失去光芒的那一刻，盖勒特·格林德沃加冕自己成为一切主宰。

“死亡之主”挥动魔杖，格林德沃在进行决斗。

没人能够阻止一场决斗。

* * *

_“过去是鲜活的，实际上，它们从不消逝。它不可被随意改变，但仍然会永存。”_

_“过去可以以记忆的形式呈现，而魔法族群被赋予力量，能够随意调取任何一段旧日回忆。”_

_“在这完全公平的法庭之上，女士们先生们。我们将能够见证任何一段‘过去’。它们是永远活着的呈堂证供。无人可以消抹，无人可以改变。”_

_“这将对我们最后的审判有益。”_

“你没在做梦。”

红发少年在一次深吸气后睁开双眼，他显然没能瞬间适应眼前的景象，模糊的视界在三秒钟之内仍然在微微震颤，他险些有些站不住，双手抓住了眼前的木头杆子。

这连续数日接连不断的深层梦境剥夺了他绝大多数的休憩时间，不肯给予他哪怕一个宁静夜晚安然入睡。而梦中场景，皆是他那些苦痛记忆的展示。几乎像是某个想要刻意折磨他的人上演了一场连环的舞台剧，让他作为那唯一的观者在场内欣赏。

“你知道的，阿不思·邓布利多，你没在做梦。”那个熟悉的声音说道。

那的确不是梦境，他承认。眼前的世界终于变得清晰了一些，他在注视前方时突然意识到，这庄严肃穆的厅堂不会是他记忆之中的某个部分，而他的确站在这儿。他站在一个被栏杆围起的席位前，所有人都离他很远，他们坐在远处的座位上，另外还有一些熟悉的面孔，他们集中坐在一块。排成了两排。他看见了那位曾经对他进行过告诫的老教授坐在第二排，朝他的方向投来目光。

“这所有的一切都不是梦境。”他面前那位坐在长桌正中央的人居高临下地同他讲话，那位审判人身着长袍，高高的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，镜片呈罕见的半月形。“你不是刚刚来到这儿，你在这儿已经非常久了。”

如同在头脑里的最后一次敲击，令他想起那时常在梦境中响起的声音，口若悬河地细数着他的过错，那个声音是个出色的控方律师，阿不思想在那威压之下提出反对，却只能张着嘴发不出声音，仿佛他说话的能力也已经被对方借走了似的。

“我不明白这是什么。”他抓着面前的木头栏杆，不再默不作声，他终于可以说话了。“我只是无法明白——”

“这是一场审判。”那个坐在法官位置上的人说。

“为了什么？”

“为了你的罪行。”他听起来不容置疑。

红发少年在那一刻真正地感受到了恐惧，他的眼睛里流溢出无助来。阿不思抓着栏杆的手开始颤抖。他感觉到了比那些梦境更加糟糕的东西，某一部分的回忆正在涌上他的脑海，并且用诡异的方式进行剪切与复制。

那是魔咒划过的痕迹，许多光影，许多喷射而出的能量与念咒时的惊叫，当然还有伤口，接着，那个角落便出现了一个小小的影子，随着他的一呼一吸变得清晰，那是一个小女孩儿，一个穿着蓝色的裙子小小躯体，她躺倒在木质地板上，面色苍白，已无生气。

他们之间的决斗最终结下的果子是阿利安娜的死亡，她闯进了房间被那纷杂的魔法所刺激，正式失控，在移动不小心中了最后一击来源不明的魔咒后便永远地倒下了。

他的一行眼泪迅速地落了下来，那本该枯竭的泪腺被强行牵扯，再次开始工作。

“被告对自身罪行供认不讳。”那个声音不带感情地继续说道。

他在泪水中忘了这究竟是否属于梦境的一部分，只是直直地往前方看去。审判人有着和他酷肖的红色头发，只是和他的长发不同，他的发尾如同被一块刀片粗暴地裁过，参差不齐。审判人的眼睛透过半月形的镜片，和自己的相遇，阿不思·邓布利多如同面对一块平滑的镜面，相互注视的他们有着一模一样的眉眼，鼻梁扭曲，那双疲累而绝望的蓝色眼睛本来就是同一双。

那是你，他想，无论是这法庭之上的法官还是咄咄逼人的控方律师，都是同一个悲哀灵魂的不同折射面，那是同一个人，那只是你自己。

哪里来的愚人会如此悲哀。

而他站在庭下被“自己”审判。

_“本庭宣告，判处阿不思·邓布利多……”_


End file.
